


Wüste

by SuYeon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYeon/pseuds/SuYeon
Summary: Hakuryuu ist auf der Suche nach Judar allein in der Wüste unterwegs.
Kudos: 1





	Wüste

Hakuryuu konnte nicht mehr. Während eines Sandsturms durch die Wüste zu wandern war keine besonders kluge Idee, doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Es gab keinen Unterschlupf für ihn und Judar war noch da draußen – allein und schutzlos. Wäre nicht dieser Idiot, dann wäre er schon längst wieder Zuhause, statt hier mit jedem Schritt gegen den Tod zu kämpfen.  
Mit festem Schritt stapfte Hakuryuu voran. Der Griff um seinen Speer war fest, als ob dieser ihn schützen könnte. Vielleicht war es auch nur, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Zagan, der Djinn der dem Speer innewohnte, noch an seiner Seite war.


End file.
